High dynamic range imaging (HDR) is a kind of photographing technology used to realize a higher exposure dynamic range (i.e., a higher brightness-darkness difference) than a conventional digital image technology. A purpose of the high dynamic range imaging is to accurately represent brightness in the real world within a range from direct sunlight to darkest shadows. A captured image can clearly present details of the scene, including a high-light region and a shadow region. Therefore, an effect presented by the image is close to a vision effect of human eyes.